We propose to evaluate the functionality, MRI- and bio-compatibility of probes for microscopic magnetic stimulation (mMS), a new brain stimulation technology. Moreover, it has been demonstrated that the orientation of the applied ?MS fields (relative to the excitable tissue) provides unique activation of neuronal elements not seen with traditional electrical stimulation, a property that can be leveraged to improve experimental or therapeutic goals. This information will be used to develop a new product line for animal neuroscience research. These findings will provide a rationale for the further exploration of ?MS as a prospective tool for clinical and preclinical applications which will be commercialized by FHC, a company with a 42-year history of successfully marketing to the research neuroscience market. The goal will be to further stimulate both development of ?MS technology as well as the understanding of brain function.